Inu mo arukeba bou ni ataru
by Hailie Kingsley
Summary: Kaiba's unexpected move causes unforeseen behaviour.  Pre-Slash Jou/Kaiba


**Author: **SmartKIN (plasmagun89)  
**Disclaimer: **Nothing's mine, as always.  
**Summary:** Kaiba's unexpected move causes unforeseen behaviour.  
**Note:** x-posted at my journal. Ah yes, _w__agashi_ are some kind of traditional Japanese sweets that look rather delicious if google can be trusted.

** Inu mo arukeba bou ni ataru**

Jounouchi held on tightly to his brightly coloured balloon and smiled excitedly from one ear to the other as he walked the overflowing streets with enthusiasm apparent in his springing steps. He couldn't understand why he hadn't wanted to go to the fair in the first place, other then being completely broke, that was. In his opinion, everything that interrupted the monotonous winter atmosphere was brilliant in its own right and should be celebrated as such.

As he slowly made his way from booth to booth, trailing after Yugi and Anzu, he watched all those happy faces, painted red by the biting cold and snuggled deeper into his scarf himself. The air was filled with the most delicious smells, ranging from burning firewood to rich chocolate and odd spices, all clinging to the fabric of his clothing as they swirled around him unfathomable.

It was good to be out with his friends when the night was still young and ablaze with torches and fireflies. Mulled wine was warming their bodies from within while a handful _wagashi_ have already satisfied his own sweet tooth.

He didn't know what his friends were talking about, as he was just out of hearing range but he was entirely content to give them a little space. They needed time to talk in private and sort out their tangled feelings of who loved whom in that creepy triangle of theirs. It was just so typical that Yugi's crush would be more interested in a three thousand year old spirit than himself.

When Jounouchi suddenly spotted the tall figure of one Kaiba Seto his body froze and his smile vanished. Wonderful. Now you couldn't even enjoy your Saturday evening without running into the most unpleasant person in the whole of Domino. The balloon kept tugging at his now motionless hand.

The young CEO was clad in a thick winter coat Jounouchi had never seen on him before, with his longish hair tousled from the wind that made him look like any normal – if handsome – boy. His mostly expressionless eyes were turned away from the blonde's direction and instead observing his brother Mokuba, who tried to win another stuffed animal from one of the shooting galleries.

Jounouchi's feet carried him over there against his will and parked him right beside his classmate. A few moments they stood in silence with Jounouchi starting to wonder if the other even knew he was there. After a while he opened his mouth.

"What did Mokuba bribe you with to make you attend the enjoyment of the plebs?"

Kaiba didn't turn at all but kept watching his little brother.

"Such big words for an illiterate dog."

Jounouchi huffed undignified and glared up at this emotionless iceberg of a human being. But he wasn't able to retort anything rude for Kaiba interrupted him.

"Here," he said and shoved something into his arms which he grabbed automatically. "To keep you company."

Could he sound more arrogant?

Jounouchi looked down at the toy in his arms.

It was a dog, of course, with golden fur and an adorable face and so, so soft.

Jounouchi's face darkened angrily and his mind supplied him helpfully with a list of outrageous insults. But when he actually got enough air into his lungs to bawl it all out something stopped him. He calmed down and blinked at the taller boy.

Did Kaiba just give him a gift? Had he actually spent money and effort only to give the dog he had won to Jounouchi? He closed his mouth and stared at Kaiba in disbelief. He couldn't help the grin that was slowly forming on his face. The CEO hadn't probably even realised what he'd done. To give someone a gift you had to at least acknowledge his existence and value or respect him at some level – enough to participate social niceties, right? He was silent long enough for the other to turn his head.

"Why thank you, Kaiba, I'll get you something next time!"

He clutched the dog to his chest and smiled at Kaiba, completely loving the surprise that showed in those blue orbs. For a moment Jounouchi was able to tell what the older boy was feeling before his eyes went cold again.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Kaiba drawled and stalked over to Mokuba, leaving Jounouchi with a strangely warm feeling in his belly.


End file.
